


Strawberries and Stilettos

by gilbertcest



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle had been watching them for almost twenty minutes, before she pushed herself off the wall and cleared her throat. “I think you need a partner change, Clary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Stilettos

Isabelle had been watching them for almost twenty minutes, before she finally pushed herself off the wall and cleared her throat. “I think you need a partner change, Clary.”

Clary stopped in her movement to swing her fist at Jace's face and they both turned to look at her quizzically.

“And why is that, Iz?” Jace asked, clearly not happy about the distraction she provided.

A smile spread across Isabelle's face as she walked over to them, the sound of her heels echoing off the high walls of the gym. “Because Clary can't stop gawking at your pretty face and you won't ever try to attack her, not in a way you know she can't block anyway.”

Clary's head whipped around to glare at Jace accusingly.

“So?” Jace shrugged, as usual seemingly unimpressed by everything that was happening around him.

“So, I am the perfect solution.” Isabelle grinned. “I'll give Clary a hard time and she won't be distracted by my beauty. Well, she will be but not in that way.” She added as an after thought.

Jace was silent for a minute, his eyes scrunched, then he nodded briskly and stepped back. “Have fun then.” 

With that he took off in the direction of the showers, leaving a surprised Clary staring after him.

When Isabelle reached her, a little touch to her shoulder, brought Clary back out of her thoughts. “So you're gonna train me?” Clary asked, sceptically.

“Not always.” Isabelle replied, cocking her head to the side and taking in the sight of Clary in her tight fitting shadow hunter gear. She looked taller like this, not as tall as Isabelle but definitely taller.

Clary nodded. “Okay, I'll get something to drink while you get dressed then.”

Isabelle just shook her head. “We don't always wear your gear to a fight. It's more realistic this way.”

“Yes, but I thought for the sake of training me, high heels and a dress aren't the best options in clothing.”

“It's perfect.” Isabelle replied and smirked at her. “Now, let's get to it.”

-

Clary had to admit, it was easier to train with Isabelle. She didn't feel the urge to stare at her face at every chance, she also didn't think about how they had kissed last night. Clary just concentrated on dodging Isabelle's blows and even tried to land some of her own.

At least at first.

After a while, Clary started wondering how Isabelle's hair didn't wind up in her face while fighting, how she managed to keep her footing with those heels or how Isabelle didn't lick off her shiny lipstick like Clary always did when she was trying to concentrate.

It went so far that she didn't see Isabelle's leg sneaking around hers and pulling her off her feet. Suddenly her back hit the ground and Isabelle landed on top of her.

“Gotcha” The brunette laughed triumphantly.

Isabelle's hair had formed a wall around them and the rest of the world and in that moment Clary could only see Isabelle's face, her lips that smelled of strawberries, her eyes with the heavy mascara and the sweet smell of her perfume.

Isabelle grabbed for Clary's arms and pinned them over her head. “Try getting out of this.” She breathed, her face close to Clary's now.

The other girl didn't even try to get free. It felt like she was in a dream, it was weird but she couldn't stop staring at Isabelle. She wondered if her lips also tasted like strawberries.

Before she could stop herself Clary closed the distance between them by pushing herself off the ground and pressed her lips against the other girls.

Isabelle gasped in surprise, her grip on Clary's wrists weakening. For a second Clary thought she was going to pull away but then Isabelle opened her mouth and their lips started move slowly.

It was different, different than kissing Jace or even Simon. Isabelle's lips were softer, and sticky with lipgloss. Her breath was hot and her tongue slid over Clary's lips, making her sigh into the kiss.

Clary wanted more, wanted to grasp Isabelle's face and suck on her bottom lip, she wanted do straighten up and let her hands wander up Isabelle's long legs.

The sound of someone approaching the gym broke the girls apart. When Isabelle straightened up, her hands still around Clary's wrists, Jace entered the hall.

He smirked as he took in the picture of the two girls. “Iz, you're supposed to train her not knock her off her feet at every chance you get.”

Isabelle jumped up, leaving a panting Clary lying on the floor. She was overwhelmed by what had just happened.

She had kissed Isabelle and she had liked it.

And she wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this, it seems rushed, but well here we go  
> un-beta'd, all mistakes belong to me, if you find any let me know


End file.
